In Love Again
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Sequel to Pointless Relationship. It's been two years since she left him. What has happened for them both? Is the love gone, or does it still burn bright? Only one way to find out... ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Well I am bored so I thought I would write a sequel one shot to Pointless Relationship. So if you haven't read it, you should before you start this one. Anyway here we go! I am basing it around the song by the Rogue Traders called… well the title!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**In Love Again**_

Hermione Granger, 23 stepped inside the club with her bestfriend's Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley. Life had changed a lot for Hermione since leaving Draco Malfoy nearly two years ago. She got a job working at St Mungo's as a Healer in training; she had a year of training to go before she would be fully qualified. She'd also cut her hair back to shoulder length; it was layered making it curl nicely. She'd also found her own home near Harry's. So for Hermione, life had turned out great!

But the pain of leaving Draco was still inside her; only she had buried it away where she could ignore it. The first few weeks had been rough. Twice she nearly went running back to him, but Harry managed to talk her out of it, telling her she did it for her own needs, that she had to think of what she wanted in life.

The music pulsed around her with people dancing around to the pumping tunes. Ginny dragged Hermione straight over to the bar to get their first shot of fire whiskey. Hermione looked around her with a look of reminiscence on her face.

"Everything okay Herms?" asked Ginny bopping a little too the music with a smile on her face.

"Yeah… just remembering some things… you know, when I was with Draco," replied Hermione.

This was the first time she had stepped into a club since her leaving him. It was bringing a lot of memories back, of her dancing with him, drinking and laughing with him and some random people they came across.

"Well, don't think that. You have me, Harry and Ron. We will show you a good time," grinned Ginny downing her shot of drink, "Drink up!"

Hermione smiled and drank it in one gulp and before she knew it she was being pulled onto the dance floor.

_I'm fallin… I'm fallin in love again…_

"Rogue Trader's," cried Hermione as her and Ginny began dancing away.

As Hermione turned in a circle as she danced her eyes landed on a blonde head standing to the side of the dance floor. Hermione shook her head and looked away. Harry made his way over to Hermione smiling and grabbed her hand to dance together, as Ginny was off with a guy she knew from school. Hermione danced around Harry a little seductively, who only laughed as she pretended to throw herself onto to him in a desperate manner.

"Oh, Herms, you are so hot!" joked Harry over the music.

"Don't I know it!" laughed Hermione as she spun around in her black strapless dress that had an uneven hemline. The bottom bit was styled with small pleats and Hermione had styled it with a white braided belt, which sat uneven on her hips. But as she spun her eyes connected with gray ones that were too familiar to not be who's she thought they were.

"Draco," whispered Hermione ceasing all dancing as he looked back at her, "Oh Merlin."

Harry stopped dancing and stood beside Hermione his hand on her shoulder, "Hermione?"

His eyes traveled with Hermione's and landed on the one she was staring at, who was staring right back at her.

"Hermione, come on let's go," said Harry pulling her away.

"No!" snapped Hermione pulling away, "I have to go see how he is. It's only fair… and I want to talk to him."

Harry called out her name in protest but Hermione ignored him as she made her way over to Draco who was walking away, outside to the chilly evening air. Hermione ran past the people and out to the street of Hogsmeade. There she saw him walking up the road to Hogs Head. Hermione called out his name, but he kept on walking. With a desperate sigh, Hermione ran after him, still yelling his name only more louder and demanding.

As she was a few feet away from him, he stopped and turned to face her. Hermione gasped in shock. The last time she saw Draco he needed a shave and hair cut. But now he was cleanly shaved and his hair looked well kept.

"Er… hi," smiled Hermione even though it was a small one, "Long time no see, hey?"

"Two years to be exact," replied Draco.

"Oh… two years. I thought it was next week."

Draco shook his head and looked around him. Both were uncomfortable, only Hermione couldn't walk away. Draco turned and began walking but Hermione grabbed his arm and made him stop. He turned and looked at her hand as though it burned him. Hermione pulled away and fiddled with the beaded necklace she was wearing.

"So… um… what have you been up too?" asked Hermione with a little shrug.

"I teach potions at Hogwarts. Slughorn retired last year. What about you?"

"Into my final year of training to be a Healer at St Mungo's. I couldn't see myself working at the Ministry. That place is so rigged."

Draco just nodded, not returning the smile Hermione was giving him.

"Look um-" started Draco only to be cut of by Hermione saying, "Do you want to get a coffee?"

Draco sighed, "Hermione-"

"Please, Draco… just to catch up? And talk about… that day."

Draco nodded reluctantly and him and Hermione walked too the little café across from the Three Broomsticks. Hermione ordered herself a cappuccino and Draco got a straight black coffee.

"Still drinking those I see?" grinned Hermione as they waited.

"Yeah," was his reply before he took a deep breath, "Why did you want to talk?"

"I feel I owe you an explanation."

"Why? You said everything in the letter you left me."

Hermione nodded, "I really thought you would've gotten my hint from the conversation we had the night before."

"I did… I just liked the way things were."

"But I was unhappy… couldn't you see that?"

"I gave you everything Hermione… I was in love with you. Madly in love with you."

"Was?"

Draco sighed, "Do you seriously expect me to be hung up on you still?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know."

"Hermione… you left me. I was hurt, badly but I managed to get through it and got my life in order. And look at me? I'm a Professor at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin."

Hermione frowned, fighting away tears of anger at Draco, "But you couldn't do that while you were with me?"

"Do we really have to talk about the past? I want to know where you went when you left me."

"Harry's. I was there for about six months. Two of those I spent getting myself sorted out… twice I nearly came running back to you."

"But Potter told you not too," mumbled Draco before coughing a little, "Well like you said. We have gone two different ways in life."

Hermione nodded thanking the lady as their drinks arrived. They both drank for a while in silence before Hermione said something.

"So… seeing anyone?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm interested in the new Charms Professor. She's pretty and nice."

Hermione felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. For a few seconds she found it hard to breathe and that was when she realized that once again, even though she had only been around him a short time, she was falling in love again.

"Are you okay? You look pale," said Draco with concern in his eyes.

"F-fine… so does this Charms teacher like you?"

"Don't really know. She hides things, like you did or still do… like right now."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly, "I'm not hiding anything, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes with a smile, "Your face can't lie, like your mouth can."

Hermione shrugged, "It's nothing important, really."

Draco sipped his drink and his eyes trailed outside the café. Hermione watched him and saw lust fill them. She looked outside to see a woman in her twenties with light brown long hair. She glanced over at the window and saw Draco and waved smiling. Her eyes were a pretty pale green and her figure was similar to Hermione's.

"That's her isn't it?" asked Hermione hiding the sadness from her voice.

"That is her… Emily Carpenter," smiled Draco, "She is going to visit her Aunty who owns Zonko's.

Hermione nodded and drank her drink in silence. Draco turned back to Hermione and smiled.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

Hermione shook her head, "You know me… all study."

Draco nodded silently before saying, "When I saw you dancing with Potter I thought you two were together."

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "We were just messing around. He is a brother to me, you know?"

"I guess. You both have been friends for years."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. She stood up as did Draco, both left money on the table and walked out to the street.

**HD**

Harry weaved his way over to Ginny who was sitting on a stool by the bar talking to some friends. He tapped Ginny on the shoulder who looked at him smiling. Harry grinned back a little.

"Hermione back yet?" he asked looking around.

"No," replied Ginny, "Just leave her be. This is something she has to do on her own."

Harry sighed, "I'm just worried he will hurt her some way."

"Hermione is a strong witch Harry. She will be fine."

**HD**

The two walked along the road towards Hogwarts Castle in silence. Draco occasionally glanced at Hermione, but Hermione was too heart broken to really say or do anything. She wanted to tell him she was in love with him again, but was too scared he would push her away.

But whom was Hermione kidding? He was into someone else, a beautiful, young witch who he could see every day.

They came to a halt outside the castle gates. Hermione looked at the well-lit castle and smiled, remembering hers and Draco's first kiss by the lake after he had finished Quidditch training. Draco smiled a little too at the memory but quickly put it aside as Hermione began to cry.

"What is brothering you Hermione?" asked Draco pulling her over to sit by the gates on a log.

"I'm so stupid," she admitted, "I let the best thing in my life get away from me. I knew I would have regrets leaving you… but now I see I am the stupid one!"

Draco frowned, "Hermione… I don't really get what you are getting at."

"You!" cried Hermione looking at him, "You, Draco! I am in love with you! I thought I was over you completely, that you were just the whole first love thing… but now that I am here with you I see I am still madly in love with you…"

"Oh…"

"Oh doesn't describe anything," muttered Hermione irritably, "I need to know what you are thinking Draco. Please."

Draco looked at Hermione's pleading brown eyes. She was literally begging him to say he loved her. Draco took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't love you anymore," he admitted truthfully, "You broke my heart Hermione, but I mended it."

"Then what we had was a mistake wasn't it?"

"No!" cried Draco shaking his head and holding her hands, "No it wasn't. We went through a lot to have what we had… the ridicule… everything! I did love you once Hermione. But my love for you has died away. I will always remember what we had… but it's time we moved on. You will be okay, I know it."

Hermione shook her head wiping away her tears, "No I can't. I will never break away Draco. You will always be my love. And I know I can't have you. But with you telling me that… it may hurt for a while but I guess I will learn to live with it."

Draco watched in shock as Hermione stood and walked away from him at a quick pace. He stood up to follow but stopped as he saw Harry come running up the road to her. There he was, saving her again like always. The hero boy, the best friend, her savior. Draco sighed and pushed the school gates open to go back too his life, one where he knew Hermione would never be, at all.

**The End**

**A/N: Not as long as the last time. But you get that... so now you know. Draco was the one to fully move on in a way, whereas Hermione saw two years hasn't changed the feelings.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
